galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Drengin Empire
The Drengin Empire is an evil, warlike civilization. They are very strong on offensive abilities such as soldiering and weapons as stated below. When a human player comes into contact with this race, they must be vigilant or the Drengin will have your homeworld in ruins. They cannot be trusted as they are arrogant and brutal in their wars. The Drengin are not what you would call a friendly race. They would gladly have you over for dinner, but rather as the meal than a guest. Some people say that any being capable of interstellar travel has to be reasonable at some level. They say that hostility and violence from such a race must be the result of a misunderstanding; that if we could just empathize with one another, we would get along splendidly and soon be having a cup of tea together. These people have never met a Drengin. There can be no doubt that a Drengin would indeed do whatever it takes to cause carnage and mayhem, as long as it didn't cause any inconvenience to itself. It is unfortunate that the Drengin are quite capable warriors. It's also unfortunate that their maliciousness does not interfere with their well-developed sense of cleverness. They are cold and calculating in their cruelty. They have advanced technologies in areas that are, frankly, unspeakable. But what is really amazing is that the Drengin haven't already conquered and enslaved the entire galaxy. They had "invented" death furnaces to incinerate slaves for energy while human beings were still trying to take out the Neanderthals in Western Europe. They were uniting their world through brutal global warfare while humans were still walking past fields of wild wheat, staring blankly, and moving the tribe to the next herd in its hunter/gatherer ways. The only thing that kept the Drengin from the humans' doorstep is that they did not have intergalactic travel. That is, they couldn't actually get to Earth in a reasonable amount of time. Good thing for the humans then, that in the year 2170 they provided the galaxy—including the Drengin—with its newest invention, hyperdrive. So now instead of merely trading obscene communications with this vile, evil species, humans could visit them in person (and vice versa). Of course, at the time, we still thought that the Drengin, like any advanced civilization, had moved beyond violence and war. The delegation of peace activists was sent to Drengi to negotiate a treaty. The humans haven't heard back from them but assume they were delicious. And so now, humans must hastily assemble all the world's manufacturing, economic and technological resources in order to mount a defense against the inevitable Drengin onslaught. Race Info *Official Name: Drengin Empire *Alignment: Evil (2) *Short name: Drengin *Leader: Lord Kona *Homeworld: Drengi - Class 10 (13 when fully terraformed), has a moon (+10% manufacturing bonus) * Adjacent Habitable Planet: Kona - Class 4 (13 or 16 when fully terraformed in TA) *Homestar: Drengia Starting Technologies *Galactic Warfare *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering *Stellar Cartography Racial bonuses Dread Lords * Weapons: +20 * Morale: +25 (inherent bonus) *Military production: +20 * Research: +10 * Hitpoints: +10 * Soldiering: +20 *Logistics: +7 (inherent bonus) *Left over points for customization: 1 Inherent bonuses are special bonuses that each preset race has on the top of the standard 10 points. In Dread Lords, the inherent bonus will disappear if you try to customize that ability by selecting an option (whether higher or lower in value) in that category. In the expansions, the bonuses stack. Dark Avatar * Weapons: +20 * Morale: +25 * Hitpoints: +10 * Soldiering: +20 *Logistics: +7 (inherent bonus) *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Dominator Twilight of the Arnor *Weapons: +20 *Speed: +10 *Diplomacy: -25 *Hitpoints: +10 *Soldiering: +20 *Logistics: +7 *Inherent ability point equivalency: 6.5 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Dominator Note that the Drengin get a penalty to their diplomacy, in Twilight of the Arnor. External links * IGN's article on the Drengin Empire Category:Major races